degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I Want It That Way (1)/@comment-3575890-20121110030822
Ugh, I really feel like I'm betraying Bhandurner by saying this, but I'm really liking Bhandallas. Don't hate me, Rob, lol. But they're just so natural together. They balance each other. He helps her loosen up and she brings out a sweeter, softer side of him that I'm thinking is more of the real Mike Dallas than the ice hound jerk we're accustomed to seeing, anyway. Plus, it's nice to see Dallas with a girl who's intentions with him don't consist of using him in some way or stringing him along. Alli actually enjoys Dallas' company. Lol love how they managed to sneak Campbell into the A plot. I'm thinking the wrath of Campbell fans complaining of being deprived of their favorite character finally reached receptive ears. But this was more than a cameo for fanservice too. This was continuity at it's best with the depicting of a very anxious Campbell still struggling profusely at keeping his grades up, just as we saw him in Doll Parts. I'm thinking his grades have began slipping more now that he's started making more time for Maya, and.this brief scene is the set up for an upcoming plot line with him. Tristan's plot was PERFECT. I am so thrilled that Degrassi is tackling self image with a MALE character. The closest they'd ever come to doing this in the past was with Toby and that storyline was done as a complete joke. The fact that Lyle was really excited for this storyline, tells me it's not going to be resolved anytime soon and is going to be handled with a lot more sensitivity. On the other hand, it just breaks my heart that Tristan believes himself to be fundamentally unlovable just because he doesn't look a certain way. Someone please tell this boy what a catch he is! Seriously, he's the biggest sweetheart; he's stylish and funny; talented; sharp witted; passionate and a hopeless romantic and on top of all else, cute as a button! Any boy playing for the same or both teams would be crazy not to be taken by his charms. Which brings me to Fab. I like him. Contrary to what Tristan is convinced he said, he was not at all trying to make Tristan feel bad about himself. He was trying to ''help ''because it stands to reason that he likes Tristan too. Unfortunately, Tristan is too wrapped up in his body image issues at the moment, too set in his thinking that he can't be desirable to anyone, to pick up on the nature of the attention Fab is showing him. I really hope it works out between these two. There's just such a spark between them that cannot be denied. Fab looks at Tristan with such endearment, like he's cutest thing he's ever seen and it's so sad that Tristan doesn't register that fondness. Before I touch on the C plot, finally, I'm going to be honest here; I totally blanked throughout most of it. I love Fimogen. Don't get me wrong. But I was more into the other plots to focus on them. In fact, the highlight of this plot for me was Bianca basically admitting she misses Audra. I was so afraid that relationship had been permenantly shot to hell, and now there's some hope! But anyways, I do hope Fiona and Imogen's mother can hit it off as well as Bianca and Audra eventually did. It's a testament to the seriousness of the Fimogen relationship that Fiona wants a relationship with Imogen's mother.